Stephanie ate 1 slice of pie. Umaima ate 2 slices. If Stephanie ate $\dfrac{1}{6}$ of the pie, what fraction of the pie was eaten?
Explanation: If 1 slice represents $\dfrac{1}{6}$ of the pie, there must have been a total of 6 slices. $\text{fraction of pie eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ They ate ${3}$ out of $6$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{3}{6}$ of the pie.